Chambre et nounours
by Myriel DesTorrents
Summary: ONE-SHOT. À la fin du manga 10, Kris déménage ses affaires dans la chambre de Ryuya. Que s'est-il passé cette nuit-là? Svp, les amoureux, veuillez rester discrets!


**Mon nounours**

Ryuya entra dans sa chambre et soupira en voyant la tête blonde de Kris dépasser du futon étendu sur le sol. Vraiment, son père n'avait aucune gêne! Il y a quelques jours, il s'opposait farouchement à sa relation avec une étrangère et, maintenant, il l'installait dans sa chambre! Il se dirigea vers son lit et Kris tourna la tête vers lui.

- J'aurais préféré dormir avec maître, dans son lit.

Il resta silencieux quelques minutes en songeant à la situation. Depuis deux mois maintenant, Kris et lui louaient des chambres pour se rencontrer en privé. Si son père acceptait qu'elle dorme dans sa chambre, pouvait-il vraiment croire qu'ils resteraient chacun de leur côté, à ne rien faire? Sûrement pas.

- Tu as raison, dit-il en ouvrant les draps. Viens ici, Kris.

Il la vit se lever rapidement du futon pour venir le rejoindre. Elle était habillée d'un pyjama et tenait à la main... un nounours?

- Eh? C'est quoi ça?

- C'est Teddy, maître. Il dort toujours avec moi.

Elle se coucha sur le côté, face à lui, avec le nounours dans les bras. Ryuya regarda Teddy quelques secondes avant de le prendre par la tête et le placer par terre. Kris protesta lorsque le nounours quitta ses bras, mais elle fut interrompue par un baiser de Ryuya. Elle se colla à lui en passant les mains dans son dos. Il lui dit:

- C'est sans doute mieux de mettre Teddy de côté pour ne pas troubler ses yeux innocents...

Kris se mit à rire sans bruit alors qu'il reprenait leur baiser. Ryuya ne portait qu'un pantalon de pyjama. Elle sentait déjà son désir pour elle. C'était tout à fait nouveau de pouvoir être à ses côtés toute la nuit. En fait, c'était tout à fait extraordinaire de penser qu'elle serait avec lui TOUTES les nuits! Il détacha les boutons de sa chemise et, très vite, le bout de tissu vola vers le sol. La tête de Ryuya descendit vers ses seins pendant que ses mains continuaient l'exploration sous son pantalon. Kris ne put s'empêcher de gémir lorsque ses doigts touchèrent les endroits les plus intimes de son anatomie. Ryuya revint vers sa bouche:

- Eh... Faudra te retenir pour les bruits, Kris. Sinon, tu vas réveiller la maison.

- Je sais, je sais, Ryuya...

Kris venait de l'appeler par son prénom. Elle ne le faisait que dans ces moments-là. Il lui avait demandé pourquoi et elle lui avait répondu qu'elle voulait que son prénom devienne comme une caresse lorsqu'elle le dirait. Un façon intime de l'aimer, juste en privé, juste pour lui. Et, à sa grande surprise, cela fonctionnait très bien. Lorsqu'il l'entendait murmurer son nom avec cet accent tout à fait craquant, il se sentait fondre. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que cela le mettait en feu.

Ryuya la renversa sur le dos pour se coucher sur elle. C'est à ce moment qu'ils prirent conscience d'un sérieux problème. Le lit venait d'émettre un bruit tout à fait explicite! Un grincement qui ne laisserait aucun doute sur les activités des occupants de la chambre, surtout s'il se reproduisait. Les amoureux se regardèrent et pensèrent la même chose... Même si on devait se douter qu'ils ne resteraient pas sagement chacun de leurs côtés, ils ne voulaient pas que toute la famille sache précisément ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire!

- Merde... J'avais jamais remarqué que mon lit était si bruyant.

- Le futon serait plus silencieux?

Ils restèrent pensifs quelques instants. Kris reprit la parole:

- Mais j'aime être dans ton lit, ensemble.

- Mmm, moi aussi.

- Alors, il y a une solution. On essaie?

Elle lui sourit et fit un mouvement pour le retourner. Il comprit ce qu'elle essayait de faire et il se coucha sur le dos en la gardant contre lui. Elle se pencha sur son torse pour l'embrasser. Elle en profita pour lui dire:

- Si je bouge, c'est moins bruyant que toi.

Même si son japonais était toujours à améliorer, il comprenait fort bien où elle voulait en venir. Restait à voir si cela était vrai. Il la sentit faire descendre son pantalon de pyjama et sa bouche effleurer son sexe. Il laissa échapper un bruyant soupir. Elle releva la tête pour lui souligner, avec des yeux plein de malice :

- _Hush_, Ryuya, silence.

Il grogna en levant les yeux au ciel. Comment espérait-elle qu'il reste silencieux dans cette situation? Il enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux pour tenter de la retenir, mais elle prit son sexe entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres chaudes sur lui. Lorsqu'il sentit sa langue tracer des parcours, il prit son oreiller et la mordit pour assourdir les sons et les soupirs qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser échapper.

Kris lui jetait des coups d'oeil de temps à autre. Elle adorait le voir à sa merci. Habituellement, c'était elle qui se retrouvait dans cette situation. Elle trouvait cela excessivement excitant de le voir se tordre de plaisir sous ses caresses et tout faire pour retenir ses gémissements.

Elle aimait profondément cet homme qui l'avait accepté dans sa vie, qui avait été le seul à ne pas la mettre à l'écart lors de son arrivée à l'école, qui avait osé venir lui parler malgré son japonais déficient. Il y avait une telle force en lui, une telle droiture et tant d'honnêteté. Malgré la communication difficile qu'ils avaient au début, elle avait noté sa gentillesse et sa douceur. Même si elle était américaine, elle ne s'était jamais vraiment sentie tout à fait à sa place aux États-Unis. Et puis, au Japon, étant donné qu'elle était étrangère, elle n'était pas chez elle non plus.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais avec Ryuya, elle ne se posait plus de questions sur le monde à laquelle elle appartenait. Dès le début, sa seule présence à ses côtés avaient suffi à calmer ses interrogations. Elle s'était tout de suite à l'aise et bien avec lui. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle l'avait poursuivie de ses attentions. Mais elle se sentait si seule et il lui faisait tant de bien.

Maintenant qu'il lui rendait ses sentiments, elle se demandait comment elle avait mérité un tel bonheur. C'est pourquoi elle n'avait eu aucune crainte lorsqu'elle avait affronté son père. Rien ne lui faisait peur lorsqu'il était à ses côtés.

Un bruit retentit dans la cuisine et Kris interrompit ses gestes. Elle et Ryuya restèrent immobiles pendant de longues minutes. Quelqu'un se servait un verre d'eau. Bientôt, il quitta la pièce et les amoureux se remirent à respirer. Ils se regardèrent en souriant.

- Prochaine étape, Ryuya?

Elle retira le bas de son pyjama et se positionna pour le glisser en elle. Ce ne fut pas Ryuya qui gémit cette fois, mais Kris qui ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper quelques mots.

- _Damn_, Ryuya... _It's so good._

Il sourit en comprenant fort bien ce qu'elle voulait dire. C'était la première fois qu'ils le faisaient dans cette position, mais c'était diablement excitant de la voir ainsi sur lui, ses longs cheveux dorés couvrant ses seins, ses jambes ouvertes pour le chevaucher. Elle amorça des mouvements et il la supporta en la posant ses mains sur sa taille. Le lit ne grinça pas. Ils augmentèrent le rythme et, bientôt, ils remarquèrent à quel point il était difficile de retenir les soupirs de plaisir. Ryuya lui dit:

- Mmm... Kris... Embrasse-moi.

Elle se coucha sur lui et ils s'embrassèrent. Ryuya sentit ses longs cheveux glisser sur sa peau. Ses seins bougeaient sur son torse, suivant les mouvements de son bassin. Il se sentit au bord de l'explosion et il appuya ses mains sur les fesses de Kris pour guider ses gestes. Elle vint avant lui et sa jouissance déclencha la sienne. Il noya les gémissements dans leur baiser et se perdit en elle.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent seulement lorsque le plaisir s'apaisa. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient tellement ils restaient proches. Kris blottit son visage contre son épaule et Ryuya la serra contre lui. Elle lui dit:

- Je suis fatiguée.

- Tu peux dormir, Kris.

- Ici?

- Bien sûr.

Elle souleva la tête pour le regarder avec un grand sourire.

- C'est le bonheur.

Il répondit à son sourire. Il ne put s'empêcher de bailler. Il lui demanda:

- Tu veux Teddy?

Il tendait déjà le bras vers le sol, mais Kris l'en empêcha.

- Non, pas besoin. Maître est mon nouveau nounours, lui répondit-elle en appuyant sa tête sur son torse et en le serrant fort dans ses bras.

Il soupira face à cette étrange constatation. Il aurait bien voulu lui répondre, mais la respiration de la jeune femme indiquait qu'elle s'était déjà endormie. Il couvrit leurs corps avec les couvertures, referma ses bras sur elle et se laissa lui aussi emporter par le sommeil, finalement tout à fait à l'aise avec son nouveau rôle de nounours.

-----

_Il y a très peu de fanfiction sur Wjuliette et pourtant, c'est un excellent manga. Les personnages sont tous très intéressants. J'ai voulu raconter cette courte histoire entre Ryuya, le frère d'Ito, et sa copine étrangère. C'est un des points positifs de ce manga: non seulement les deux personnages principaux sont fort intéressants, mais également les aventures de leurs amis et de leurs familles sont également très attachantes! Myriel  
_


End file.
